A machine may be configured to interact with one or more users by generating and displaying an augmented reality scene or a virtual reality scene (e.g., in response to user input, such as user input that causes movement of the machine), or causing another machine (e.g., a user device) to generate and display the augmented reality scene or virtual reality scene. For example, the machine may be a user device (e.g., a tablet computer or a smart phone) with a display screen and a video camera, and the machine may be configured to generate live video with the video camera, generate some computer graphics (e.g., one or more computer-generated images), and cause a display screen to display a composited scene in which the computer graphics are superimposed upon the live video. Such a composited scene may be referred to as an augmented reality scene. Alternatively, if live video is omitted or otherwise absent from the composited scene, the composited scene may be referred to as a virtual reality scene.